Shooting Stars
by SilverDeathAngel
Summary: A HarryDraco OneShot for now. Features graphic sexual scenes, and it might possibly be an ongoing story, if there are enough positive reviews. So please R&R!


Shooting Stars

Disclaimer: None of the characters used herein are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling as well as Warner Brothers and various publishing companies. No money is being made from this fic, and the only thing I claim is the plot. Please R&R!!!

This was freedom. He could feel the steady pulse of music, the dull thump of the bass seeming to echo in his brain, and his body moved seemingly without his will or knowledge, even as his mind was elsewhere. His hands rested lightly on the hips of a slender girl who kept shooting him looks over her shoulder, looks he'd be a fool not to be able to read. But even as he felt his body respond, his mind made him shake his head, turn away and walk to the edge of the dance floor. His white shirt hung limp and open , brushing the top of the jeans he'd chosen especially for tonight. He flicked one slender and across his forehead, wiping away some of the sweat and brushing a strand of platinum blond hair out of his eyes. He made his way gracefully to the table where a punch bowl sat, magically refilling every time it was emptied. Grabbing a small goblet, he dipped in into the deep red liquid, (the dipper having disappear some hours before) and drank deeply. Then, no sooner had he set the goblet back down did he look up to see his nemesis walking toward him, an odd gleam in his eyes.

Harry had no idea what he was doing, but he couldn't seem to control his feet, which carried him closer every second closer to his arch-rival. However, he admitted to himself, Draco looked good enough to eat. He was sweaty, his body gleaming under the strobe lights, hips encased in a pair of Muggle jeans, and his shirt unbuttoned, which left the hard planes of his chest and stomach bare. Harry had been staring at him for a few minutes, and he wondered in Draco knew about the small drop of punch that had trailed its way down his neck, leaving a small trail that looked light blood in its wake. For a moment, Harry wondered how it would taste if he could just lick it off... And on that note, with a dry mouth, he came to a halt in front of the Slytherin Prince.

For a moment, the two ex-foes just stared at each other. Then, Harry cleared his throat, and not knowing what else to do, he stuck out his hand, a symbol of friendship, a peace offering. Draco cocked his head, then grinned a little. He reached out slowly, thinking that Harry would yank his hand back at the last minute, and leave him looking foolish. But Harry didn't snatch his hand back, and they two hissed at the bolt of electricity that seemed to shoot up their arms when their skin met. They studied each other for a moment, the Draco grasped Harry's hand and yanked, pulling the Boy-Who-Lived squarely into his arms before plunging his lips down to meet Harry's.

For a second, Harry's mind was blank. Then, he felt warm lips meet his own, strong arms holding him and soft hands caressing the small of his back through his dark shirt. He moaned, and began kissing Draco back. His own arms came up, seemingly of their own violation, to wrap around Draco's neck, and bring him closer. Harry's body felt as though it were on fire, And he couldn't get close enough to the tall blonde. He broke the kiss with a gasp, and all he could say between shuddering breaths was, "Too.. many... clothes..." Draco grinned, scooped Harry up in his arms, and marched his way out of the hall, leaving the entire school behind, confused and dazed as to what they had just witnessed.

It seemed like an eternity before Draco managed to stumble down the dark stairs which led to the Slytherin common room. Harry was only making it more difficult by leaving burning kisses on any part of Draco's chest he could reach, and the taller boy almost dropped him when Harry, being playful, had closed his mouth around one of Draco's nipples and sucked gently. Draco drew in a hissing breath, and muttered, "Jesus, Harry..." Harry had just grinned into the darkness, and Draco gasped out the password as Harry did it again. Once in the Slytherin common room, Draco considered just throwing Harry down on one of the empty couches, but as he laned down to nip at his soon-to-be lover's shoulder, he shook his head slightly. No, he didn't want to run the risk of being caught right in the middle of having sex with the Golden Boy, so he made the rest of the journey to his private room.

Harry gasped when Draco laid him down on cool satin sheets, and whispered "Lumos" into the dark room and three floating lamps clicked on. The room was decorated with the Slytherin colors of silver and green, but the ceiling had been bewitched to show thousands of stars. Draco grinned as Harry gaped. "Like it? I did it myself, first year, after a few miserable attempts. But I like the overall effect. Makes it so much more peaceful." Harry nodded, then let out a little cry of surprise when Draco leapt up on the bed beside him. Trailing one finger up from the waste of Harry's jeans, he managed to pull the shirt Harry had on up until he found one of Harry's nipples. Smooth fingers caressed the hardened nub until Harry arched his back and hissed, "Enough, Malfoy." Draco grinned down at him. "Since I think I'll be your lover in a few minutes, maybe you should call me Draco." Harry smirked back cheekily. "Ok, Draco." And he flipped himself on top of his partner. Since I've found one of your weaknesses," Harry teased Draco again with his tongue on his chest, causing the pinned boy to moan, "It's only fair, I suppose, to let you in on one of my secrets." Slowly, Harry moved one of Draco's hands up to the crook of his neck, then tilted his head to one side.

Draco raised his head the few needed inches, and then lacked on to Harry, sucking gently on the exposed flesh, and swirling his tongue around until Harry ground his hips down and muttered, "Fuck..." Draco broke the connection then, and smirking, asked, "Are you trying to tell me something, Potter?" "Harry," The smaller boy ground out as though in pain, and then ground his hips, making both of them moan. "Fine, Harry then." And Draco flipped over, making himself the dominant one. Then slowly, he stood up, slowly removing his shirt, dangling it in front of his lithe body, then dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. His belt, jeans and then black silk boxers joined them shortly, and then Draco pounced. "Now, let's get rid of these clothes.

Harry couldn't help but admire the beautiful boy standing over him, and so, his clothes were quickly shed as well, though not quite as elegantly. They joined the pile beside the bed, and then he and his blonde lover got down to business.

"Harry, have you ever?" Draco asked gently, motioning with one hand. Harry shook his head no, color blooming in his cheeks. Draco nodded. "I didn't think so. Well, this will hurt, but I'll try to make it as pain free as possible. Do you trust me?" Harry nodded, never breaking eye contact as Draco reached over to the beside table and grabbed his small jar of lubricant.

Harry didn't know what to do. He wasn't afraid, just a little apprehensive. Even so, he refused to look away from what Draco was doing, refused to be shamed. Then, as Draco positioned his fingers, he whispered again, "Do you trust me?" Staring up into the silver-blue eyes, he nodded, and didn't even blink as one finger was inserted. "Ok?" Draco asked gently. Harry nodded, then licked his lips as a second finger found its way inside his body. Then, Draco twisted his wrist, twisting his fingers as well. Harry frowned at the sensation, then his back arched as Draco's exploring fingers hit that sweet spot, and Draco knew he was almost ready.

Harry swallowed, then felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as the blonde reared up over him. "Ready?" Harry nodded, then gasped in pain as Draco pushed forward. "I don't want to hurt you..." Harry frowned, then whispered, "If you stop, I'll kill you." Dracoo let out a sound, somewhere between a laugh and a groan as he smoothly buried himself into the most exquisite body he'd ever known.

for a moment, neither boy moved, then Draco pulled back slightly, and rocked his hips forward, smoothing casting himself in and out. Harry felt the stab of pain reside, then his eyes, which had been hooded, shot wide open as Draco took his erection in hand and began to stroke in time with his gentle thrusts. The two moaned together, each whimpering the other's name. Draco's thrusts got faster, and his hand got rougher in strokes until he leaned over Harry and caught his mouth in a kiss. Draco broke first, his breath coming in shuddering gasps, as he moaned, "Harry... I'm going to come." Harry grabbed the blonde's face him his hands, and responded, "Come with me." Draco shuddered as the two locked eyes and lips, nighter breaking the contact as they fell over the edge.

What seemed like hours later, but was really only moments, the two untangled themselves, and sank peacefully into the arms of the other. "So, Draco," Harry whispered, "What come next?" Draco propped himself up on one elbow, looking down on his lover. "Anything we want, Harry, anything we want." And overhead, two shooting stars intertwined, streaking across the heavens.


End file.
